


Curse of the Silly String

by sailorstar165



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Humor, Komui's Inventions, Pranks and Practical Jokes, silly string
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstar165/pseuds/sailorstar165
Summary: Kanda hates silly string with a fiery burning passion.Repost from my fanfiction.net
Kudos: 8





	Curse of the Silly String

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for a friend of mine back in '09. Laugh and enjoy

Kanda hated silly string. He hated it with a passion. Ever since Komui had created a can of the stuff, Kanda had hated the colorful string. He even went to the length of avoiding various parties at the Order because _someone_ would surprise attack him and get it in his hair. Needless to say, it took forever to get all of it out.

Today was no different than all the other birthdays. Kanda locked himself in his room to avoid the inevitable silly string war that always took place on Komui's birthday. He wasn't going to be the fool to walk in, even if Reever came and swore all the silly string was destroyed in the Akuma attack and that Komui's new secretary kept him from making any more.

A knock at the door interrupted Kanda's boredom. Growling, Kanda stood and stomped over to the door. "What is it?" he asked, not opening it for fear that Komui was on the other side with a thing of silly string at the ready.

"Lenalee wanted me to give you some cake," came the bean sprout's voice.

Kanda still didn't open the door. "I don't like cake."

"Jerry sent me up with some soba, too," Allen added. "They don't want you starving in your room because you're scared to death of something Komui made."

Kanda wrenched open the door. "I AM NOT SCARED OF—"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Allen shot the silly string at Kanda, getting most of it in Kanda's loose hair. "Got you!" The cursed boy laughed and ran off before Kanda could even hope to wrap his hands around Allen's throat like he wanted.

 _At least he brought the food,_ Kanda thought irritably. He picked up the tray with soba, green tea, and cake and took it into his room.

The samurai ate his lunch before setting to work picking all the silly string out of his hair. It took a good half-hour, as the silly string was stickier than modern day stuff and broke apart quite easily when one tried to get it out of one's hair. The entire time, Kanda was cursing Komui and the bean sprout with the worst words he knew, and he knew quite a few.

Once all the accursed string was out of his hair, there was another knock at the door. "What is it?" Kanda barked.

"Er... Lenalee told me to apologize," Allen said from the other side of the door. "Lavi convinced me that it would be funny to get you with silly string, but Lenalee found out." There was a brief pause before Allen added, "Lenalee's told Komui that Lavi was hitting on her as punishment, and she threatened to do the same for me if I didn't say I was sorry, so... Sorry." Again, a brief pause. "She said you'd punish me for it, since whatever you do to me won't be as bad as what Komui would do."

Kanda smirked to himself for multiple reasons. Thinking of what Komui was doing to Lavi and would have done to Allen was a sweet victory as far as he was concerned. He opened the door and was surprised, yet again, by a silly string sneak attack. This time, however, he didn't allow the little bean sprout to escape.

"I'll give you your punishment, all right," Kanda growled before dragging Allen into his room.

Needless to say, Allen suffered quite a bit of pain, which Kanda thoroughly enjoyed inflicting.


End file.
